


A second in time

by Justbecause13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is me, And some crack, Catradora is life, F/F, Fluff, I needed Lonnie to react to Catradora, Lonnie is the fandom, Poor innocent Frosta, too much pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbecause13/pseuds/Justbecause13
Summary: A second in time in the lives of our favorite couple. Just wanted to write some funny fluff.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 254





	A second in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfTheUnderworld21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheUnderworld21/gifts).



> So I told my sisters I would write fanfic for them if they gave me a prompt. One of them just wanted soft fluff so this came out. Hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading :)

It had been a week since it all had ended. 

Just thinking that was weird enough. All Adora had known during her life was war, and she had fought for both sides during her time. She had no idea what to do with the concept of peace. War had been loud, but peace was soft light pouring in through the window and a soft snoring next to her in bed.

She itched to move, but Catra was snuggled in her arms, deeply asleep. Guess they were sleeping in…again.

Catra blinked her eyes open slowly a few moments later, looking dazed up at Adora. 

“Five more minutes, Adora. I don’t think I can move right now.” She said as she nuzzled further into the crook of Adora’s neck.

Adora sighed, but she didn’t feel any discomfort then. Time was ceased to exist in her arms, basking in the glow of having Catra near her again. A second in time turned to hours spent in bliss.

It was almost noon by the time they wondered down into the kitchens to fetch some breakfast. They walked the castle halls hand in hand.

“And by the time I got there, Kyle had managed fallen into the trap he set up and had shot himself with the taser gun.” Catra laughed as she told the story.  
Adora laughed too, “He never changed one bit. That sounds like the time Bow was experimenting with his new arrows and accidently bathed the 3 of us with sticky goo. We smelled weird for an entire week.”

“I have no idea how I didn’t defeat you guys sooner, princess. Honestly, it’s a miracle.” That comment earned Catra a jab in the ribs.

It had been so easy to slip into their own dynamic once they were together again. All the flirting and teasing and playing around had been as natural as breathing.  
So of course, this jab made Catra tackle Adora from behind and sent them both flying to the ground. They wrestled there for a second, each trying to take charge, laughing too hard to see who else had joined them in the hallway.

Somebody cleared their throat.

Catra looked up from where she laid on top of Adora to see the entire Princess Alliance standing there. Most of them had amused smiles on their faces, though Mermista looked bored, Entrapta was looking at something in her tracker pad, and Glimmer was rolling her eyes. It had been an entire week of Catra and Adora’s excessive pda.

They both stood up, breathless and blushing.

Glimmer rolled her eyes again, “Did neither of you remember the meeting we were going to have today? We still need to settle how to handle the recovery of the kingdoms”

Adora had the grace to look ashamed, as responsible as she was, but Catra’s grin was downright shameless. 

“Sorry Sparkles,” she said as she went up to hug Adora from behind “We got a little distracted.” Catra placed a kiss on Adora’s neck.  
Adora couldn’t possibly blush harder.

“That is SOOOOOOOOO GROSSSSS!” Frosta screamed while Glimmer facepalmed. The young girl had been complaining about the couple's overtly public affection all week.

“Let’s just go have that stupid meeting now,” Adora mumbled as she led Catra into the council room by the hand.

The meeting went on longer than planned. For one, Adora and Catra HAD been very late, but they made up for it by being the best strategists there. They had fought against each other for so many years, but that only helped them work together even better. At the end, they had decided to split into groups to cover more ground.

“So then Mermista and Frosta will go to Salineas to start with the rebuilding and Perfuma and Scorpia will go to the Crimson Waste to check on the refugee camps there. Entrapta and Hordak are still working on the repairs to Mara’s ship and Bow and Glimmer will go with them to supervise. That just leaves me and Catra, so I guess we’re going to the Crystal Castle to see if we can find more tech for Entrapta.” Adora said.

Bow was grinning maliciously “Just don’t get distracted there, you two, we don’t want to lose you to the Whispering Woods.”

Catra shot him a dirty look while the rest of the group laughed. These rebels were annoying.

Whatever she was about to respond with got cut off abruptly as a guard walked into the room.

“King Micah, there’s a group of kids here who want to talk to you. Something about the Fright Zone.”  
King Micah just nodded, “Let them in then.”

Moments later, Catra’s old squad came in. Rogelio was carrying a baby in his arms, Lonnie was leading, and Kyle was looking a little scared.

“Catra?!” Lonnie exclaimed, “I was sure you were dead. I’d never thought I’d see you with the rebellion, of all places.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but here I am. Is that a baby?” Catra asked, humor in her question.

The three of them looked at each other and shrugged, “Kyle and Rogelio found him some time ago.” Lonnie said. “Anyway, we came to inform Brightmoon that we are settling in the Fright Zone with a large group of Ex-Horde soldiers. It’s always been home to us and well, it just feels right to settle there. I’m sorry, let me just ask real quick, when exactly did you join the rebellion, Catra?”

Catra just sighed, “Like a month ago, Lonnie. Horde Prime, invasion, does that ring a bell?”

Adora shot Catra an annoyed look, “Catra decided to join us after Prime came and it was thanks to her that we managed to defeat him.” 

Catra smiled softly, remembering that moment. Adora smiled back. They got lost in each other once again, reaching out for each other.

There was a beat of silence. Lonnie started to laugh, almost choking in the process. Rogelio was just shaking his head.

Kyle, of all people, said “Congratulations you two, I always thought you could figure it out.”

Lonnie was still wheezing, “Fucking finally you morons. Do you have ANY idea what it was like to grow up with these two idiots? I was sure you’d never get your shit together.”

Everyone else laughed amiably, while both Catra and Adora blushed. They were holding hands and Catra gave her girlfriend a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s somehow worse now that they are together, trust me. They can’t keep their hands to themselves.” Glimmer added.

Frosta groaned, uncomfortable with the insinuations they were throwing around.

Hours later, Catra and Adora walked alongside each other, back into their rooms.

“Are you okay?” Catra asked Adora when she noticed the other girl was lost in thought.

Adora sighed, “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just…. Well everyone keeps teasing us and stuff and insinuating that we’ve done things. And that’s ok too, doing things! I mean, doing things seems great and all and I’m not saying that it’s good or bad. Not that it would be bad, with you I mean. Not that it’s bad in general either, no I just mean…”

“Adora, calm down. You’re rambling.” Catra placed her hand on Adora’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter what they say or imply. I love you, nothing will change that. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. You and I, we walk together now and when you’re ready, we’ll go down that path together too.”

Adora hugged Catra closer. She felt her worry slip away with her touch. Catra kissed her softly, “You can take your time too. We have all the time in the world now, you and I.”


End file.
